DE 28 16 929 describes a device for mincing food consisting of an elongated baseplate provided with a handle, over whose surface the food product to be minced can be moved back and forth by hand. In the middle section, the device has a replaceable mincing insert. DE 28 16 929 also describes a food remnant holder that, while holding the food product to be minced, can be moved back and forth on the baseplate.
DE 28 57 743 describes a food remnant holder for a device for mincing food. The food remnant holder has a tubular receptacle for the food product to be minced and a pusher with a hood that can be placed over the tubular receptacle.
The known holders have the drawback that the food product to be cut is not adequately guided during the cutting procedure, thus having a negative effect on the cutting results.